


Clawful Fever

by catulmadan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fear, Feedadrienagreste, Fever, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I hope so at least..., I like Adrien, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, Muhahaha!!, Please read that, Sad, Sick Adrien, Suffering, consequences of Akuma attack, lonely, oh I'm so evil, sick, simple puns, so I make him suffer, stupid puns, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catulmadan/pseuds/catulmadan
Summary: "Hey, you're actually two here!" The blond superhero giggled, sitting on the railing and rocking dangerously. He applauded enthusiastically, but the pain did not leave his face. "Yeayyy, My Lady and My Purrincess, what could be better?""Chat, how are you feeling?" Marinette asked anxiously. The last time she checked, she was definitely here alone.He laughed. "Purrrrrfect," The answer came, certainly did not reflect the real situation.





	1. Chapter 1

"Chat, are you okay..?" Asked Ladybug tentatively, helping him up from the sidewalk.

"Sure, M'lady," the cat hero grinned. "Clawsomeee..."

Ladybug watched him anxiously for another moment, but a beep from her earrings reminded her that she no longer had time to waste, and in fact he looked pretty fine, didn't he?

"Good. See you, kitty."

She hoisted her yo-yo and left the place, missing his appalling pitching before he could catch himself.

"Mrrrrrrreewww..." he blurted out without any connection to anything and leapt away with drunken leaps.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette combed her hair, while suddenly a crash from her balcony jolted her.

She looked up, "What do you think it could be?" She asked Tikki nervously.

"I don't know, Mari," replied the dotted kwami, not taking his eyes off the chocolate chip in front of him. "Maybe they're just pigeons." Tiki suggested. "Yes, probably ..." Marinette murmured, staring up the stairs. She finished tying her hair with rubber bands and went to brush her teeth before she went to sleep.

But she could not sleep. Something bothered her a lot. From the battle she felt something off, something was wrong. Or is fatigue beginning to affect her? All in all, it was a busy week, although it seems that Hawkmoth has nothing to do with life other than to send akumas...

She settled more comfortably under her blanket, she had to relax. Not even five minutes passed, and she opened her eyes again. Doves do not make a noise like that, it was sounds more like a falling body... but... She swallowed and took the courage to climb onto the balcony, knowing that without that, she would not be able to go back to sleep that night.

"It's all right," she muttered to herself. "It must have been just your imagination, Marinette. You are too stressed out, because you do not sleep properly... Oh, just don't be an another akuma... or a burglar-" she implored, "-It's even worse. Here, come and see that there's nothing here and you can go back to sleep peacefully. Well? You see, everything is normal - CHAT!"

Chat Noir lay on the balcony in front of her, apparently collapsed in the middle of his way home. Did the akuma beat him too hard? Why the hell does that cat always have to pretend that everything is okay with him, when it's obviously not true?

"Hey kitten, can you hear me?" She knelt beside the boy lying on her porch. Drops of blood drizzle from his brow and land on her porch.

A pair of green, unfocused eyes opened slowly and stared at her in confusion.

"Chat..." she whispered softly.

He had too many attacks on himself, she did not think it could be anything so serious, because the victim of the akuma was a nurse who had gone crazy with her syringes and drugs. He should have been a distraction while she accepted the akuma.

But did he look like that at the end of every battle? What kind of partner is she? Why did not she ever notice how bad his condition was?

"Mmm..." An unspoken murmur came out under his lips.

She sighed. Silly kitty.

He let out a groan and nodded slowly, as if slowly coming out of a trance, "What... what am I doing here?"

He stood up with great difficulty, supported by the banister, and steadied himself slowly.

"W— what..?" He blinked several times and ran his hand over his eyes, wiping the blood that disturbed his vision.

"Chat, I'm not sure you should get up now..." Marinette cried with concern in her voice.

"Grrrrrr, why not, purrincess?" Gregor rolled from his throat. He turned his head to her, never stopping blink his eyes. A silly smile crept over his lips.

"Hey, you're actually two here!" The blond superhero giggled, sitting on the railing and rocking dangerously. He applauded enthusiastically, but the pain did not leave his face. "Yeayyy, My Lady and My Purrincess, what could be better?"

"Chat, how are you feeling?" Marinette asked anxiously. The last time she checked, she was definitely here alone.

He laughed. "Purrrrrfect," The answer came, certainly did not reflect the real situation.

Marinette wrinkled her nose, what should she do?

"Leaadyybwag," he whined suddenly, holding out his hand in front of him and trying to approach her, but he could not do it. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me here..." He wept. And before her astonished eyes he lost control and fainted, his eyes rolling back.

"Chaton!" She leapt to catch him before he fell off the balcony.

"Hey, hey, kitten, wake up, come on." She shook him but he did not respond.

"Please, be fine," she pleaded. She put him inside her room and lay on the bed.

She sighed again. And not for the first time, she wished that the miraculous healing would have affected her poor kitten and herself too. Luckily, she was never hurt, good luck and everything... But Chat... Not only did he always protect her, he was also bad luck. He always got all the injuries.

She was not sure but he seemed to have a concussion.

"Princess?" A low gurgle came out of him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and blinked.  
   
"I'm here. How are you, Chaton?"

"I'mm..." he muttered with difficulty, his eyes losing their little focus.

"Shhh. It's all right," Marinette shook his hand gently. "Don't talk if it's hard for you."

He tried to nod, but had to fold when a fit of coughing overtook him. Sweat began to run down his body. And heavy sighs came out one by one. He seemed to have no control over them.

Tears came to the young heroine's eyes. The spectacle broke her heart, this stray kitten looked so miserable.

She hurried out of the room and brought some more blankets to cover his feverish body. When she came back, she saw that he was again In a stupor. A quiet gurgle came from his chest, slowly and continuously.

"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly. "You should not have taken it all on yourself ..."

She let her tears spill. He looked so bad. He does not have to sacrifice so much of himself for anyone. Not for Paris, or for her. He is too important to neglect himself. Why doesn't he take care of himself? Why did he put others before his own safety?

She must have fallen asleep while she sobbed. Because after a while she woke up with her back muscles taken. The bed in front of her was empty, she looked away at the stairs, where stood the cat in the black leather.

"...Chat?" She asked in a whisper.

"I - I have to go..." he muttered weakly. "Thank you for caring for me..." 

And he opened the door to the attic and disappeared at the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. If you've come this far you've read the whole chapter and I appreciate it very much.  
> Thank you very much!
> 
> I'm really sorry about my English, I try to make it as clear as possible, but I'm not really very good at that language, so please forgive me.  
> I know this story is far from being perfect in many areas, but if you liked it please comment, constructive reviews will be gratefully accepted.
> 
> I do not know where this story takes me because what went through my mind when I started writing it was completely different.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Some note...?

That's not a chapter. Sorry.

 

Hello people.

I'm sorry I didn't update so much time.

About half a year ago I discovered in Amino Ladybug that one girl stole some of the stories I wrote and published them as if they were hers, after which I lost motivation to continue...

Now I decided to try to go back to writing, hoping it would work. 

I want to continue this story soon. I was already thinking about a continuation, but I have a small problem.  
I have no real and general goal to lead this story to him. That is, except to make Adrien miserable...

So if any of you have any idea what to do next, what is appropriate and what is less, please tell me!

Some ideas I thought:

\- kidnapping.  
\- torture.  
\- hospitalization.  
\- madness.  
\- abuse.  
\- run from the home.

Or any other idea. seriously. Anything.  
I have a few things I want to show in the story, but unlike my other stories, here I have no particular purpose.

So if you have recommendations, suggestions and anything you would like to read about, please tell me your thoughts.

Thank you.


End file.
